Meta Knight VS Zero (DB)
Meta Knight VS Zero is the 35th Episode of Death Battle by User:Fireball Studios, featuring Meta Knight from the Kirby series and Zero from Mega Man X. Description Kirby VS Mega Man - Two Mysterious Swordsmen clash their blades to each other into Death Battle. Can Zero send the masked warrior mentor of Kirby to the stars or can Meta Knight make Zero, a Zero. Interlude Wiz: We've covered many sword fighters, but these two are as iconic as they are Boomstick: And by that we mean these became a partner to two greatest heroes Wiz: Meta Knight, the masked star warrior mentor of Kirby. Boomstick: And Zero, Doctor Wily's final creation. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Meta Knight Wiz: Over a thousand years ago, a war took place. The Legendary Star Warriors fought against the wicked Nightmare for the fate of the whole universe. Luckily, good won, but with no major casualities... However, one star warrior stood for others. He traveled to Planet Popstar waiting for the next hero to rise, in which became Kirby. Boomstick: And this badass hero who fought in the war would soon become a mentor to him, in which he was known as the badass, Meta Knight! Wiz: Meta Knight became loyal to the ruler of Dreamland, King Dedede, until the pink puffball and future savior of the universe, Kirby, arrived. He later became his mentor and trained him for the second battle with Nightmare. Boomstick: And he did a really good damn job doing it. I mean, Kirby destroyed Nightmare at his own game! Now you may think that training would be done for little o'l Kirby, but he still offers him a sword whenever they encounter each other on the opposite ends of Good and Evil. Wiz: Now Meta Knight isn't really evil. It's just that his relationship with Kirby is back and forth, it's a complicated situation overall. Boomstick: Yeah, first he's friends, then a rival and then wanting to destroy lazy people on Popstar. Wiz: But then Meta Knight wields a gigantic ship called the Halberd. The Halberd is equipped with laser beams, cannons, and even a robotic lobster called the Heavy Lobster. Boomstick: Aren't Meta and Kirby related? Wiz: Probably, he doesn't want to unmask himself right in front of him and he's never done it, maybe because they could be related. Boomstick: Dickmove Meta Knight. Anyway, Meta Knight wields his signature golden sword, Galaxia. Forged by the ruler of the fire people, Photron, this indestructible blade can pretty much cut through anything. However, only a chosen few are worthy to wield it, such as Kirby and Meta Knight. Wiz: Galaxia is incredibly powerful. It can fire a Sword Beam and has moves like the Mach Tornado, Shuttle Loop, and Drill Rush. Boomstick: Even Meta Knight has his trusty cape, the Dimmensional Cape which lets him teleport through Space and Time! Wiz: By wrapping himself around with it, he can teleport around and even give off sneak attacks. He can also transform it into wings that he uses to easily fly around, even through space. But that's not the end of what the masked Star Warrior can do. Boomstick: He can clone himself up to four times, making five Meta Knights in total! but after a hit on one of the clones, they dissapear so. Wiz: However, there is one ultimate technique Meta Knight has and not all other Star Knight has known about this move: Galaxia Darkness. Meta Knight's ultimate sword technique. Using this, he covers his opponent with his Dimensional Cape, trapping them in complete darkness. Using Galaxia, he cuts his foe into two with an incredibly powerful slash. Boomstick: No one can match him darkness! He's one goddamn tough guy in the Kirby Universe. Wiz: Correct and he's able to still hit those around him who hasn't been hit by his Galaxia Darkness. Boomstick: He's even damn strong on his own he prevented a Dedede Statue that weighs thousands of tons from stepping on him using only his sword, he's even tough enough to survive the vacuum of space, and fast enough to dodge lightning and travel from planet to planet in mere seconds. He can even go faster using one of his skills called Meta Quick, doubling his speed! Wiz: He's combatted Kirby and matched on-par with him and can swing Galaxia faster than light at whenever he wanted to. Boomstick: Damn and even that one time Meta Knight kicked a goddamn Tank down the hill and what did he do when Galacta Knight was summoned, He kicked his ass! Meta Knight is goddamn powerful and trained but the dude doesn't seem to have many weaknesses. Wiz: Well he does have a public problem, when his mask is off or been knocked off or shattered, he runs away. However, he only does this when he is fighting Kirby and would most likely not do this during a regular fight. Boomstick: He even holds back a bit and doesn't use his full power against an opponent, but hey at least he's like a Dark Blue Kirby right? This Knight is powerful as hell! Zero Wiz: The Robot Wars between Dr. Light and Dr. Wily was a never ending cycle, however one robot stood up and saved the planet from them. Boomstick: His name was Mega Man! and what he did to save everyone was amazing, he defeated so many robot masters like hell yeah! Wiz: But there was only one Robot Master left, he was known as Dr. Wily's final creation, a robot so superior that it would destroy Mega Man and Bass, he named this robot, Zero. Boomstick: But there was one problem for Zero. He didn't listen to anything to his master and was extrememly violent so Wily sealed him into the future. Wiz: But a long sleep wasn't enough, when Zero had awaken 100 years later, he became violent and destroied everything in his path, not for long until Commander Sigma came in and stopped Zero, but for some reason Zero carried a mysterious virus and it infected Sigma in which somehow, it switched Sigma and Zero's morality alignments. Boomstick: Sigma turned evil and Zero turned good! He joined X as his mentor and the Maverick Hunters. Being a member of those who protect from the threat of the world from Sigma. X and Zero made a magnificent team throught their journey! Wiz: He's certainly well equipped for the job. The Z-Buster acts like an Arm Cannon shooting out laser projectiles but Zero only stands in one place doing it. Then there's Zero's most famous weapon, the Z-Saber which he can cut other machines down to size with a wide variety of grounded and airborne strikes. Furthermore, he can enhance his blade by mimicking the power of his enemies. This lets him use the Z-Saber for attacks imbued with fire, ice, electricity, and even metal. Boomstick: Then Zero has a Special Weapons system just like Mega Man and X does, Like the Fire Wave! a fireball Zero shoots from his Z-Saber and it's like X's Wiz: Tenkuuha upgrades the Z-Saber to destroy an oncoming projectile, Yammar Option sends a shield of dragon flies out forward as an explosion. Boomstick: Zero can even shoot projectiles from his Z-Saber at the same time, even Zero has his own signature moves, like the Rekkoha, where Zero punches the ground and raining beams of light come down. Even he can create an Afterimage of himself using Twin Dream, and even enter a super form called Black Zero. Wiz: Black Zero halves his defense in order to double his attack power and quadruple his speed, he can also transform into the stronger and faster Absolute Zero. Yes, that's what it's called. In this form, he loses access to his Z-Sword and acquired abilities, but he gains razor sharp claws and the power of flight. Boomstick: Check out those Bat Wings! even though he's pulled off a load of stuff in his life, he's defeated various Mavericks, transfered his body and mind into another thus Mega Man Zero was born! Survived a goddamn explosion on a Asteroid and came back to earth just fine and even faster and stronger than the original Mega Man. Wiz: Zero is undoubtedly Dr. Wily's greatest creation, but like the mad scientist's other machines, he has his downfalls. Despite being a machine, Zero is susceptible to exhaustion, and if he receives too much damage, not even his auto repair systems can return him from the brink. Boomstick: And yet, Zero is a fearless guardian, and won't rest until his world's safety is secured, even if he has to be reincarnated multiple times. Death Battle It takes place around Dreamland around a sunset as the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming and all residents were at their peaceful lives. Up in the clouds passes the Halbred as Meta Knight is seen driving. Suddenly a Red beam of light hits down inside of the Halbred as Meta Knight quickly turns around to see the Maverick Hunter himself, Zero. A multitude of enemies soon started coming towards Zero, whom he soon began to fight off. Doctor Wily's final creation quickly got to work taking them all down, slashing at Trident Knights and Javelin Knights with the Z-Saber, and blasting away Axe Knights and Mace Knights with his Z-Buster. He managed to take them down expertly and without a single hit, yet more seemed to be on their way. Meta Knight sighs taking out his Galaxia Sword pointing it at Zero. Meta Knight: I have longed for a worthy fighter like you. Might you finally be the one? Zero smirked and takes out his Z-Saber Zero: You know it. Now stop lecturing and show me what you got! FIGHT! Meta Knight flew over at Zero in a instant attempting to slash him, but the Maverick Hunter quickly blocks the attack with his Z-Saber. The two were stalemated for a brief couple of seconds, before they both jumped back and charged at each other at the same time. Zero swung his Z-Saber down as Meta Knight leapt over and behind him at the last second, then quickly landed back on the ground and began rapidly slashing at the red robot's back, before Zero jumped forward, quickly turning around and then sending a shockwave from his Z-Saber at Meta Knight. Meta Knight hits into a wall being a direct hit as he shrugged it off and had somehow recovered in time and he then sees Zero shoot out Hadangeki in which Meta Knight shoots his own Sword Crescent to collide with the Hadangeki. The Masked Marksman attempts to fly forward at Zero as Zero attempts to swing his Z-Saber again, but this time Meta Knight seemed to sway his Cape around himself dissapearing as Zero begins to wonder and search around for him as Meta Knight appears behind Zero and cuts him from behind as it was a direct hit creating a cut around Zero's back as he is launched up into the air as Meta Knight's cape becomes a pair of wings flying up to land a devastating combo on Zero before launching a downwards strike to launch Zero down to the ground. Zero gets back up as Meta Knight lands on the ground performing Drill Rush. Zero didn't hesitate and used Yammar Option to shoot it out at Meta Knight which it explodes onto him leaving a scratch on his mask as Meta Knight quickly reacted to this worrying of his mask coming out but shrugs it off. Meta Knight: No! You're not Kirby! Zero then becomes confused as the two duel it out again together. Zero: So you have a client too huh, same here with X! Meta Knight and Zero collide even more finally breaking out as Zero transforms into Black Zero. Meta Knight is surprised about this and flies over to attempt to slash Zero, but Zero phases and duplicates a clone of himself performing Twin Dream. Meta Knight: Wait what?! Zero and his Afterimage dash forward unloading a devastating combo on Meta Knight doubling the damage on each other knocking each other outside on the back of the Halbred. Meta Knight then defends himself from the Twin Dream after a combo and finally breaks through slashing through Zero as the Afterimage Clone dissapears as Zero charges up his Z-Saber while this was going on. Zero: Charge Shot! Zero shoots out a projectile from his Z-Saber as Meta Knight quickly deflects it, this was a mistake as Zero had jumped over and finally slashed off his mask. The Mask falls off revealing the face of Meta Knight and then he spins creating a red violet tornado using Mach Tornado, then Zero does the same thing shouting. Zero: Rekkoha! Zero punches the ground as falling beams of light come raining down on Meta Knight. The attacks collide and explode destroying most of the halbred, which this was bad as Meta Knight now realized that the halbred was going down as he begins to sweat and panick. Meta Knight: What have you done! Meta Knight then looks around to see where the red robot go. But it seemed to be too late. Meta Knight once again took to the skies with his wings, flying away as the ship he spent so much time as the captain of, continued falling to the ocean. Meta Knight lands on the ground safely and turns around putting back on his mask in case if Kirby shows up then all of the sudden a Red Beam of Light comes back down as Zero was still in his Black Zero form. The two swordsman collide against each other colliding each blade to blade as Meta Knight has the advantage knocking off Zero at the last second when suddenly... Everything stopped except for Zero as Zero had used Dark Hold as he continously slashes Meta Knight before time had moved again as Meta Knight is launched again, and surprisengly survives Dark Hold. Meta Knight: W-What! How did it happen! Zero wags his finger around smirking. Zero: Dark Hold, something i like to use to Stop Time on foes like you. You're a worthy challenger for a Maverick Hunter! Zero dashed towards his opponent as Meta Knight did the same as Z-Saber and Galaxia collided as the screen went black. The screen turns back on to Meta Knight seeing that his mask was cut off in half yet he stood, while on the other hand Zero didn't as he was on one knee breathing seemingly Galaxia got to him and the Z-Saber was lost. His grip on the Z-Saber was lost, as the laser was retracted and the hilt hit the ground. Soon after, the top part of Zero's body slid backwards off the bottom of his body as his armour turned red again. Zero's top half hit the ground with a thud, as Zero's eyes became half shut. Zero: Im......possible........... Zero sucummbs to his injuries and dies as Meta Knight walks over to Zero and kneels down as a respect for Zero and thanking him for his honor. Meta Knight: You are a worthy fighter young robot, perhaps i can rebuild you someday and we will together become allies in protecting Pop Star. KO! Meta Knight carries Zero's body parts and walks to the Sunset. Results Boomstick: Holy Shit! What happened!? Wiz: Well it's obviously confirmed that Meta Knight had used Galaxia Darkness at the last moment Zero came to him. Both Meta Knight and Zero toughed up, but Meta Knight's Attack Potency, Strength and Durability outshine Zero's Boomstick: And just like that, Meta Knight even fought a giant statue while Zero fought Sigma in awhole lot different forms and he even has exhaustion problems. Wiz: Meta Knight and Zero were Faster than Light, but Zero's stamina is endless and could go on farther and farther if he wanted to, but that wasn't the case. Boomstick: The Z-Saber couldn't do much on Meta Knight either or even Dark Hold as from time to time again, Meta Knight always survives and will only fight those with a sword. Wiz: It all had to take was Meta Knight's Galaxia to finish the job. Boomstick: Looks like Zero was the real 'Zero' in a 'Half' of this fight! Wiz: The Winner is Meta Knight! Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! It shows clips of The First born Ewers and The Cat Miraculous User. Baxter Ewers VS Cat Noir Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Kirby VS Mega Man themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles